


The Second Chance SCRIPTS

by Duskler



Series: The Second Chance [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskler/pseuds/Duskler
Summary: Game scripts for uni narrative class.





	1. Chapter 1

OUTSIDE. A FEW HOURS FROM DUSK. KAINE MEETS THE GROUP.

_Kaine gets up on his feet after his first memory flash back. The dead Beast classed Vagabond is laying beside him, flies buzzing around the dead body. When Kaine looks up he meets Cody's alarmed face a couple of paces away. Cody takes a step back, looking as if considering fight or flight. Kaine raises his hands up slowly in a none aggressive gesture._

KAINE  
Hey, don't-

DANI  
Cody!

_The shout interrupts Kaine and a group of humans enters the scene and run up to Cody.  
When Cody is within reach Dani is quick to look him over for any injuries._

DANI  
(To Cody)  
Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?

CODY  
(Amused)  
Geez, I'm fine mom.

_Cody holds out his arms, showing that he's fine._

CODY  
(Gentle tone)  
I'm okay, really. Not a single hair missing from my head, see?

_Cody then glance up at Kaine, remembering he's there and watching the scene.  
Dani notice and follows Cody's gaze. When she sees Kaine her look hardens and grows cold._

DANI  
(Accusing and threatening)  
And who are you? You got something to do with this?

_She looks between the dead Vagabond and Kaine before stomping towards him, making Kaine quickly take a step back.  
Keith appears and gets in between Kaine and Dani before anything can happen._

KEITH  
Whoa there Dani, slow down. No reason to accuse strangers.

_Dani don't break eye contact with Kaine._

DANI  
(Still accusing)  
We don't get strangers. And I haven't seem him around here before.

_Keith glances between the two before gently puting a hand on Dani's shoulder and guide her a step back, creating some distance between her and Kaine._

KEITH  
(Gently at Dani)  
That does not make him responsible for what's been going on lately. And I highly doubt he has anything to do with the appearance of this Vagabond, or any of the others.

CODY  
(Carefully speaks up)  
He actually… sorta saved me from it.

_Dani take a step back but still don't look away from Kaine._

DANI  
Good thing he did... Otherwise I wouldn't hesitate putting a bullet in his leg.

_Dani turns around quickly march back to the rest of the group that has stayed in the background._  
Cody looks between Kaine and Dani before following her.  
Keith gives Kaine and apologizing look. 

KEITH  
I'm sorry about that, she's been going through some...rough times lately.

_Kaine nods, glance in the direction the other two left in._

KEITH  
She's right though you know. We don't often get strangers wandering into these parts of the Zone, but I'm taking you're new to the area?

KAINE  
You could say that...

KEITH  
You got somewhere safe to stay?

_Kaine gives a small pause, looks at the older man uncertainly._

KAINE  
...not really.

KEITH  
Well, it's getting dark soon. But since you put yourself in danger saving one of your runts why don't you stick with us for the night?

KAINE  
(A little hesitant)  
...Sure, why not.

_Keith smiles and offers a handshake to Kaine._

KEITH  
Name's Keith.

_Kaine takes the hand._

KAINE  
...Kaine.

END SCENE. CUT TO NEXT SCENE.


	2. Chapter 2

OUTSIDE. DAY. UPGRADE TUTORIAL.

_Kaine and Cody walks up to the newly slain Lesser Vagabonds. One of them is emitting a low glow and Cody makes a beeline for it, waving Kaine over to join him._

CODY  
Hey Kanny, over here!

_Kaine keeps his distance and pulls a disgusted face when he sees the glowing corps._

KAINE   
(Cautious)  
What the hell is that?

_Cody chuckles and crouches down next to the dead Vagabond, prodding it with his bat. The body makes a low, squishy sound and Kaine wrinkle his nose._

CODY  
This is what makes life here in the Zone slightly more bearable.   
(Pause)  
Oh come on over here already and stop being such a baby, it's not gonna a bite. You killed it already, remember?

_Kaine reluctantly moves closer but stays behind Cody at a reasonable distance.  
Cody starts to explain._

CODY  
This is what happens when a Lesser Vagabond starts to mutate into an Advanced. The cells go all crazy and they start to grow these.

_Cody points at the glowing bulbs and protruding veins growing on dead Vagabond._

CODY  
We call them Genetic Charges. They're basically an extra power kick needed for these suckers to evolve.

_Kaine watches confused and still slightly disgusted as Cody brings out a knife and starts cutting out the Charges._

KAINE  
And how exactly does that help the people in the Zone?

CODY  
Two reasons. The first being that it's always good killing these Vagabonds before they mutate. Saves us from having to deal with more Advanced. But the second and main reason is that a couple of years ago we figured out how to hook 'em up to electronics and stuff. This,-

_Cody stands up and holds the freshly cut out charge in front Kaine._

CODY  
-is how we're able to keep our communication towers, radios, even vehicles, running.

KAINE  
So they're like batteries.

CODY  
Yeah. Squishy, glowing, disgusting batteries...   
(A small hesitant and uncertain pause)   
Actually... For you, they can serve one more purpose.

_Kaine raise a brow slightly, indicating his listening and for Cody to go on._  
CODY  
(Still sounding slightly hesitant)  
You can absorbed them, get a little boost, power back or even evolve some of your Advanced abilities.

_Kaine grimace as he is handed the Charge and the slobber of it coat his fingers._

KAINE  
This can't be sanitary... How do you even know about this?

_Cody shrugs._

CODY  
Bird watching is pretty lame compare to Vagabond watching, you know? And I always learn some cool stuff from it. So, gonna try it?

_Kaine gives the Charge a sceptical look._

KAINE  
I guess it can't hurt to gain some more abilities…

CODY  
That's the spirit!

_Cody claps Kaine on the back with his slime covered hand. Kaine makes a disgusted and alarmed noise and retreats from the assault._

END SCENE. CUT BACK TO GAME PLAY.


End file.
